1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in parachute toys and more particularly to an improved parachute toy, which is simple and easy to use and offers a child a more realistic experience, since the parachute moves forward in the direction the figure is facing as it descends and turns in the direction of a shortened shroud.
2. Prior Art
For many years, parachute toys have been a popular means of providing amusement to children of all ages. A number of different designs have been attempted in an effort to improve the performance or usefulness of parachutes, however few if any of these improvements have been either practical or pertinent to parachute toys. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,649,934 and 2,993,667 disclose different means for improving the descent of parachutes by reducing the swinging movement, that is typically experienced by parachutes as they fall through the atmosphere toward the earth. While these inventions may provide practical solutions, they would not be cost effective when applied to amusement toys.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,279 discloses a means for allowing a child to more easily launch a parachute toy into the air. This device incorporates a hollow ball, which contains the chute as it is launched. This invention would be difficult if not impossible to apply to a parachute toy, that lowers a figure to the ground. It is also a non-directional design, which cannot be adjusted by the user, so that it moves in a pre-determined horizontal direction as it descends.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,405 discloses a simple parachute design, which could easily and cost effectively apply to an amusement toy for children. This invention, however, would not provide a child with a means for controlling the descent of a parachute, so that increased excitement and realism could be experienced as a part of the play pattern.
The need exists for an improved parachute toy, which is simple and easy to use and cost effective to manufacture. The need also exists for a parachute toy, which can provide increased excitement and play value, by offering a child the ability to have a more realistic play experience. My invention provides this, because, during play, it appears as if the plastic figure is controlling the movement of the parachute and the direction of descent. My invention also allows the child to decide if the parachute will move strait forward or turn to the left or to the right as it descends.
This invention is concerned with providing a parachute toy, which provides increased amusement and play value through a more realistic visual experience. This is accomplished by employing a rectangular canopy that suspends a figure from two oversized shrouds, which can be individually shortened so that the figure can be directed to turn towards the left or right as it descends.
It is therefore one object of this invention, to provide a parachute toy that creates a more realistic visual experience for a child, by employing a rectangular shaped canopy, which resembles a modern day parafoil and descends in a similar way, moving forward in the direction that the figure is facing during the descent.
It is a further object of this invention, to provide a parachute toy that incorporates two oversized shrouds, which can be easily and individually shortened to influence the descent direction of the toy, while remaining tangle free throughout the play period.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent, from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.